its_hereditaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Azrael Morningstar
Azrael Morningstar is a full born-''witch/Spellcaster She's also known as "Evil Queen" . She was born on Earth and traveled to "Aura" after practicing her gifted abilities at 14 years old. After, arriving in Aura, well "The Witch Realm" of Aura. She found a group of Elder witches who took her in and raised her as they're own. They helped control her power and become more proficient in witchcraft. Azrael is ambitious, demanding, confident, smart-intelligent, kind of a Hot-Head. Becoming an Adult, Azrael became the "Protector Of The Witch Realm". Being that Azrael is the most powerful witch in her "Generation" she can do powerful and almost fatal "magic" that any other witch without the experience couldn't do without severly hurting or killing themselves. She also posses magic that for any other witch it was simply be impossible. {More Information *Coming Soon*} Powers and Abilities Azrael was hit with a powerful electric blast by Arella Hawkins in a fight between the two after realizing Arella was plotting to kill Azrael and she lost some of her powers. '''Former Powers' * Remote Teleportation: '''The ability to teleport an object or a person without physical interaction. * '''Energy Blast: '''The ability to create magical blasts to harm the enemies and the objects in the most effective way. '''Current Powers * Spell Casting: '''The power to change, manipulate and control objects, events, actions and phenomena through the use of incantations, rituals, potions or sheer force of will. * '''Potioncraft: '''User can create potions: substances with magical properties such as enhancing physical and mental abilities, healing, granting powers, changing shape, or bewitching someone depending on the kind of potion that is made. * '''Battle Magic: '''The user is able to infuse magic with physical attacks, using mystical magical energies to blast away and hex opponents and strengthen attacks. * '''Pyrokinesis: control, manipulate, and ignite fire. * Phytokinesis: '''Ability to control and manipulate plants. * '''Enchantment: The power to imbue a person or object with a magical capability. * Telekinesis: '''The power to move and control objects with the power of the mind alone. * '''Teleportation: Teleport from one location to another. * 'Transformation: ' Ability to magically transform an object or a person in something else. * '''Mind Control: '''the ability to control someone's mind and make do anything one's desire * '''Necromancy: '''control, manipulate, and resurrect the dead. * '''Astral Projection: '''The ability to leave your body and enter the Astral Realm. * '''Soul Summoning/ Conjuration: '''The ability to summon/extract a soul from there final resting place. Equipment * '''Book of Chaos: '''A book of dangerous/ deadly sacred spells, rituals, and incantations. Azrael used this dark magic tomb to erase Nyx from existence. Sacred Places and Vaults * '''Azrael Library: '''Azrael's Library is full sacred magical tombs and ancient texts. Azrael goes to her library to read, meditate, and sometimes get her potion ingredients. * '''Wiccan Room: '''Azrael has a room where she goes to create potions, preform rituals, and practice witchcraft and magic itself. Azrael spends her time mostly there. No one can enter this room because Azrael has sealed it with Blood Magic. * '''Azrael's Vault: '''Azrael has a secret vault filled with magical items, portals, personal belongings that no one besides herself can see. Trivia * Azrael is the longest reigning Sim, I've ever created.